


Only 1

by seethelights



Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethelights/pseuds/seethelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where they meet at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End Up Here

The first time Yugyeom saw him was at a party.

Jinyoung had invited Yugyeom and Youngjae to a party at his and Mark’s flat, to welcome the new semester. The younger boys had met Jinyoung on move-in day when the older had offered to help them carry the boxes they were clearly struggling with. They hit it off after that, the three boys and Mark, Jinyoung’s boyfriend, occasionally meeting up to grab a bite to eat when they were all free. They became friends.

They’d been at the party for an hour when Youngjae abandoned Yugyeom for some girl he recognized from class. Youngjae was the only person there that he knew, aside from the hosts themselves, who were busy making sure everyone had a solo cup in their hand, so Yugyeom was alone. He was halfway tipsy, leaning against the wall of the hallway, watching the crowd in the living room in front of him grind together to the latest Drake hit. He secretly hoped one of his friends would show up, just so he could chug the last of his drink and drag them to the dancefloor. Instead, he stood watching and sipping his almost warm mix of barely-there Sprite and too-much vodka.

Yugyeom was scrolling through his phone, checking to see how many people had looked at his snapchat story, when he heard some girls whispering (see: person A speaking loudly over the music into person B’s ear) next to him.

“Oh my god I’ve seen that guy on campus, how do Markjin know him?”

“I don’t know his name! I’ve just seen him around. He’s so hot, ugh.”

Yugyeom looked up, curious as to who they were talking about. He scanned the entrance of the apartment to see Jinyoung speaking to someone near the front door. All Yugyeom could see was this boy’s back. He was wearing the tightest black jeans Yugyeom had ever seen, hugging his thin legs that seemed to go on for years. The boy wore a denim jacket over a black turtleneck, paired with heeled boots that looked like way more than Yugyeom could afford with his minimum wage job at the university’s bookstore. Without even seeing the boy’s face, Yugyeom could tell he was attractive. As if he needed reassurance, the boy turned around, and Yugyeom never felt so cliché. Suddenly he was grateful for the wall he was leaning on as he felt the breath taken out of his body. Don’t get him wrong, Yugyeom’s seen some attractive people, he did work with Im Jaebum after all, but this boy looked straight out of a magazine. Yugyeom thanked whoever was up there for not letting his jaw hit the floor like it wanted to when he realized the boy’s turtleneck was made of a slightly sheer material. His dark hair was messy, parted in the middle, framing his perfectly round face. His lips stood out the most to Yugyeom, pouty and _red_ , Yugyeom was sure he was wearing lipstick. His skin was the color of caramel, as if he’d just been on vacation. He was tall but not taller than Yugyeom, perfect kissing height if you asked him. 

_Holy shit._ He was beautiful.

Yugyeom didn’t realize he was staring for so long until he saw Jinyoung lean back into the guy, speaking into his ear then nodding in Yugyeom’s general direction. The guy seemed to scan the crowd before finally locking eyes with Yugyeom, who must have looked in complete and honest awe, if the smirk that creeped onto the guy’s face was any indication. Yugyeom felt his head spin when the young man started to _strut_ his way towards him.

Yugyeom had never finished a drink so fast in his life, somehow managing to not choke when his throat began to burn like hell. The beautiful guy (he really needed to find out his name) was a few people away when a girl Yugyeom recognized from one of Youngjae’s classes, stepped in front of the guy. Yugyeom rolled his eyes when she flipped her hair and tilted her head, obviously turning her charm on. He was surprised though, when he looked back to see the guy already looking at him, a small smile on those beautiful lips. He politely excused himself from the girl, which left her glaring at Yugyeom as the model-like guy kept walking towards him.

Now Yugyeom was really freaking out inside. What had Jinyoung said? What was Yugyeom supposed to do? Talk to him? He’d need another drink first, but he couldn’t just go get one now, not when the guy’s literally right-

“Hey. Nice shirt. Name 5 albums.”

_Holy fuck, an accent._

Yugyeom looked down at his band tee, startled, “Um…”

“I’m just teasing. Does the party suck that much that you’re standing here all alone?”

Yugyeom cleared his throat before shrugging, “My best friend abandoned me when we got here, so. Here I am.”

_Real smooth. Now he’s gonna think you’re some loner-_

“That’s cool. I came here alone. What’s your name?”

“Yugyeom.”

“Well, Yugyeom. That’s my bag between your feet, if you don’t mind.”

Yugyeom felt his ears turn red as he looked down, noticing the black crossover bag on the ground. So _that’s_ why Jinyoung nodded over here. Yugyeom swiftly bent to pick the bag up for the stranger, handing it over before tipping his now empty cup back into his mouth.

“Ugh I’m gonna kill Jinyoung, I told him to not leave it on the floor. But thank you,” he pulled it over one shoulder, smiling up at Yugyeom, “Can I get you another drink?” the stranger questioned.

“Uh, actually. That’s like, against party-safety and shit. No offense but y’know. Trust issues.”

“Of course. Sorry, I didn’t mean to… yeah. Come with me then?”

Before Yugyeom could say no, the guy _(reminder: ask his name)_ had tugged him off the wall, leading him with a hand holding his elbow. Yugyeom hadn’t realized how much that drink had affected him, now grateful for the hand steadying him.

They entered the kitchen, nameless guy already making himself a drink.

“Gotta catch up to you, don’t I?” he said with a wink, before literally chugging the contents of his solo cup. Yugyeom was impressed, he wasn’t going to lie. Nameless Guy finished his drink by licking his lips, and _dammit, those lips_. Before Yugyeom could get too deep in thought, he was handed a drink. He sipped it, nodding in approval because okay, this wasn’t going to have him heaving in the toilet bowl later.

Nameless Guy finished making himself his second drink, settling a hip against the island in the middle of the kitchen. He looked up at Yugyeom like he was contemplating something. It was then that Yugyeom realized they were alone in the kitchen.

“So,” Nameless Guy tilted his head, encouraging Yugyeom to continue, “how do you know Jinyoung?”

“We grew up together, actually. Until I moved back home for a few years. We reconnected when I came back,” Nameless Guy shrugged, taking a long drink. Yugyeom noticed the alcohol finally affecting him, he seemed more relaxed, but maybe it was because they were away from the crowd.

“Where are you from?”

“I was born in Thailand but we moved here when I was young. Then we moved back because—”

Nameless guy was cut off by a loud crash followed by a handful of people rushing into the kitchen, trying to keep steady while loudly, and drunkenly, looking for a broom.

“Actually, do you wanna get out of here? My place isn’t far,” Nameless Guy suggested cooly, like he’d known Yugyeom for more than 30 minutes.

Yugyeom contemplated agreeing. He barely knew this guy. He was usually very careful and yes, paranoid about something horrible happening to him, or Youngjae, at parties. But tonight he just wanted to go with the flow. So why not?

“Yeah, let’s go.”

As they exited the kitchen, Yugyeom now guiding Nameless Guy with a hand on the small of his back, Yugyeom noticed the girls from earlier (and another few) waiting for Nameless Guy to make another appearance. Yugyeom spotted Youngjae on a couch in the living room, completely drunk off his ass, guitar on his lap, a girl’s arm around his shoulder. Youngjae must have sensed his best friend’s stare, looking over at Yugyeom before grinning after glancing at who he was with. Yugyeom rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and shaking it in the air for Youngjae to know that _I’ll text you. You better reply._ Youngjae smiled, his eyes squinting, before waving Yugyeom off.

They made it to the front door when Mark stepped in their way. He looked too smug for Yugyeom’s liking.

“So, I see you’ve met.”

The younger boys looked at each other before nodding.

“We were just leaving, actually,” Yugyeom spoke up, putting his arm around Nameless Guy’s waist as if to push him outside. “Thanks for inviting us. Tell Jinyoung thanks too. See you later, Mark!”

Yugyeom practically carried Nameless Guy outside, leaving a surprised Mark behind.

“Eager?”

“Uh-”

“I’m teasing you again,” Nameless Guy sung, before pulling Yugyeom by the hand. He led him to the elevator at the end of the hall.

“Yeah, I think I’ve come to the conclusion that you just love teasing,” the words came flying out of Yugyeom’s mouth before he realized it. And when he did, there was no denying the blush that rose on his already pink face. He gulped another mouthful the cup he thought he’d left at the party.

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Nameless Guy winked, punching the elevator’s button for the fourth floor.


	2. TiO

The atmosphere inside the elevator grew intensely hot, Yugyeom started to sweat from the anticipation. They kept stealing looks, both blushing and looking to the ground when caught. Yugyeom was confused by the change of attitude; the once smirking, _glowing_ , confident, gorgeous boy was now blushing, biting his already red lips, shyly looking away from Yugyeom’s stare.

“By the way, my name’s Kunpimook. Everyone calls me Bambam,” he shrugged, staring up at the changing floor numbers.

“Bambam,” Yugyeom repeated, testing the name on his tongue.

The elevator stopped with a _ding_ , the doors opening, Bambam taking Yugyeom by the wrist to lead them the rest of the way. Yugyeom stood behind Bambam as the Thai boy struggled to unlock the door, even dropping his keys twice. They finally made it inside, Bambam throwing his bag and jacket onto the kitchen counter. Yugyeom took in the clean space, decorated with expensive looking furniture. Then, followed Bambam in taking off his boots, bending down to unlace his doc martens. As soon as he stood straight, Bambam was in his face, eyes shining, lips wet. Yugyeom backed up against the door to steady himself, his hand instinctively reaching out to touch Bambam’s hip, to bring him closer.

“This okay?” Bambam questioned, eyes flicking up from Yugyeom’s pink lips. With a nod of consent, Bambam leaned up to press their mouths together.

Their kiss was soft, the warm taste of alcohol mixed with the sweet flavor of whatever was on Bambam's lips, and the initial feeling of finally touching causing them to take it slow. It wasn’t until Yugyeom’s grip on Bambam’s hip tightened that the room began to raise in temperature. Bambam pressed even closer to Yugyeom, bringing their chests together, earning a soft sigh from the other. Taking the opportunity, Bambam slid his tongue into Yugyeom’s mouth, transforming his sigh into a groan. Yugyeom brought his other hand into Bambam’s hair, gripping the thick strands before slightly tilting the shorter boy’s head to get a better angle. Their kissing continued, their breathing getting heavier with every slide of tongue. Bambam brought his hands to the bottom of Yugyeom’s shirt, his thumbs sliding under, grazing the soft skin. He slid a leg between Yugyeom’s, halting their kiss before planting a chaste one then moving to suck on Yugyeom’s neck while slowly grinding against the taller boy.

“Fuck,” Yugyeom groaned, leaning his head back against the door, easily giving Bambam’s mouth more space to litter marks on. Bambam’s hands moved up against Yugyeom, roaming his chest then grazing the smooth skin of his back, leaving goosebumps behind. Yugyeom’s eyes shot open at the feeling of teeth on his earlobe.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since I first saw you at the party,” their hips ground together, Bambam keeping the pace slow, painfully smooth. “Fuck, Yugyeom. You feel so good and we’re not even naked yet,” he practically _purred_ in the other’s ear, before releasing a quiet moan.

“Holy fuck,” Yugyeom breathed out, before pulling Bambam’s arm’s from under his shirt, hooking them around his neck. A confused Bambam looked up at him, bright eyes and bitten lips shining, until Yugyeom leaned down, big hands grabbing Bambam by his thighs, lifting him up. Bambam let out a soft moan, hiding his face in the crook of Yugyeom’s neck, whispering “my room’s down the hall,” then leaving small kisses behind Yugyeom’s ear.

Yugyeom carefully made his way towards the bedroom, careful to not drop the smaller boy. Bambam started sucking and biting at his neck, making Yugyeom stumble, hands squeezing Bambam’s ass. They finally made it to the bed, Yugyeom sitting at the foot, Bambam still on his lap, analyzing Yugyeom’s blushing face.

They met again for a wet kiss, this one the most urgent yet. Without breaking contact, Bambam pushed Yugyeom’s shoulders down so he was laying on his back. They laid that way, kissing hotly, until Yugyeom’s hands found their way under Bambam’s top, pushing it up to his armpits.

The tan boy got the message, breaking the kiss and swiftly pulling his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. A smirk bloomed on his face when he saw Yugyeom’s expression to his tan, slim but toned torso. Yugyeom’s eyes scanned over his exposed skin, lips parting when they landed on the shiny silver bar going through Bambam’s left nipple.

“Like what you see?”

“God, that’s hot,” Yugyeom mumbled, sliding his hands up from Bambam’s thighs to his waist, flipping them over so that the other boy was now under him, legs wrapped around his hips.

Bambam let out a laugh, running his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair as the boy on top of him started kissing down his neck. His legs tightened around Yugyeom’s body as he felt a soft breath over his pierced nipple. He threw his head back against his dark pillows, arching his back when Yugyeom’s tongue tentatively licked over the bar.

“Fuck… yeah,” Bambam moaned when Yugyeom’s hand came up to pinch his other nipple.

Bambam started grinding upwards, seeking friction as Yugyeom began to lick and suck around the pierced nipple with more purpose. Yugyeom sat up and got off the bed, nearly ripping his shirt off, his pants following quickly. Bambam was quick to shimmy out of his skin tight pants, revealing his long, lean legs. Yugyeom took in the view, a half-naked, sun kissed Thai boy, lying with his legs spread in invitation, cock straining his small black briefs, lips parted, eyes glassy, hair messy.

_How is this happening to me?_

Yugyeom climbed back onto the bed, barely hovering over the smaller boy when he was flipped onto his back, said boy now straddling his hips. Bambam’s hands roamed over Yugyeom’s torso, then leaning over to kiss him passionately. His hands squeezed Yugyeom’s biceps, enjoying the muscle. He trailed kisses down Yugyeom’s body, constantly looking up to meet Yugyeom’s eyes. Once he reached the band of Yugyeom’s boxers, he hovered over the obvious erection, teasing Yugyeom with his warm breath. Bambam left wet kisses along the band; then, with a final glance up at Yugyeom, he peeled the boxers down, finally revealing Yugyeom’s hot length.

“Wow…” Bambam whispered, genuinely impressed.

Yugyeom let a gasp escape his lips, barely having time to breathe as Bambam left a kiss on the head of his cock. Bambam placed a hand on Yugyeom’s hips, to keep him in place, before licking the underside of his length while his other hand fondled his balls. Bambam smiled at the soft sounds Yugyeom was making, taking it as encouragement to take the length into his mouth. He bobbed his head at a cruel pace, making Yugyeom whimper with every inch he took deeper into his mouth. The noises coming from Yugyeom were enough to get Bambam harder than he was, his briefs stained with precum. Bambam brought the hand on Yugyeom’s balls back to his own cock, massaging his bulge through his briefs while hallowing his cheeks around Yugyeom, causing Yugyeom to bring a hand to Bambam’s dark hair.

“Holy fuck! Bambam,” he moaned as he hit the back of the boy’s throat, “you feel… so good… Bambam… fuck, yeah.” He tugged at Bambam’s hair to warn him, only making the boy moan around his cock. That’s all it took for Yugyeom to come in Bambam’s mouth, letting his cock pulse inside the other’s mouth before pulling out, the last few spurts of come decorating Bambam’s cheekbones like modern art.

“Come here,” he breathed, pulling Bambam on top of him after watching him swallow.

Bambam straddled one of Yugyeom’s thighs, hiding his face in the crook of Yugyeom’s neck again. Grinding his hips into Yugyeom’s thigh, Bambam let out a chant of “fuck, Yugyeom, yeah” into the other’s ear. Bambam’s hip movements became frantic before he finally let out a quiet moan, his body slowing until he fell limp on Yugyeom’s chest.

Yugyeom rolled them over so they were both laying on their sides, looking at each other. Bambam’s eyes were closed, a small smile on his swollen lips, face still covered in Yugyeom’s come. Yugyeom leaned in for a chaste kiss, not letting it go further before getting up and sliding his boxers back on. Bambam opened an eye at the feeling of the bed losing the weight of the other boy, a flash of anxiety on his face.

“I’m gonna get a towel to clean your face, if that’s okay.”

“Yes, please. As much as I enjoy your come on my face, I’d rather not wake up with it dry,” he teased, his face visibly relaxing as he closed his eyes again.

Yugyeom quickly came back, climbing back into the bed with a damp towel, seeing Bambam was now under the covers, his wet briefs thrown halfway across the bedroom. He hesitated cleaning the boy himself, quickly deciding that he might as well. Bambam flinched slightly, relaxing when he felt the warm towel against his cheeks.

Yugyeom tossed the towel onto the ground next to their clothes before climbing back onto the bed. He thought about checking his phone before falling asleep, when he felt Bambam scoot closer. Yugyeom smiled to himself after noticing the boy still had his eyes shut.

“You look like you’re really good at cuddling,” Bambam slurred sleepily.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, slightly lifting the covers before replying, “Come closer and see for yourself.”

Bambam immediately rolled closer, ending up half on Yugyeom. He rested his head on the other’s chest, one leg slung over Yugyeom’s thigh. Bambam let out a deep breath, seeming comfortable enough to fall asleep in that moment. Yugyeom wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy, before also dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time writing smut so i hope it wasn't too bad. please let me know if you've enjoyed this so far! thanks for reading.


	3. Best Song Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the cheesy song titles, i can't help it. pls enjoy!

****The pounding in Yugyeom’s head seemed to get louder every time he tried to ignore it in hopes of getting more sleep. He groaned, arms instinctively tightening the warm body pressed against his chest.

A voice startled him awake, “Hey, you’re gonna suffocate me,” it whined. Yugyeom’s eyes flew open, taking in the room around him. He looked down, meeting a heavy-eyed Bambam who looked less than pleased to be awake.

_Oh yeah, that really happened last night._

“Someone keeps pounding on the door. _Please_ make them shut up,” Bambam groaned, rolling off Yugyeom and burying his face in a pillow.

Yugyeom sat up, stretching his arms above his head, scanning the room for his phone. Once he retrieved it from his jeans, he pulled his shirt from the floor and slid it on, before heading towards the door. The knocking started again, making him jog to see who the hell was dying on the other side.

He swung the door open, revealing a frustrated looking Mark. His blonde hair was disheveled, like he had been running his fingers through it. One look at Yugyeom and Mark looked less stressed than before. Shock replaced his features, taking in Yugyeom’s messy red hair, boxers (which were inside out), and the hickeys artfully placed on his neck.

“You’re… here.”

“Yeah… I am,” Yugyeom furrowed his eyebrows, “Why?”

Mark brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose, squeezing it in frustration.

“I came here to ask Bam if he had any idea where you went! Everyone’s been freaking out, you idiot. It’d be nice if you would’ve checked your damn phone!”

“Oops. We got kind of… preoccupied,” he felt his face heat up at Mark’s eyebrows shooting up, “and I just woke up so I haven’t even-,” he cursed under his breath when he looked down at the amount of missed calls and text messages he had.

        From: Youngjae :D

_Gping home nw_

_Where are you? Did you leave early or just not come home_  

_Yg, you haven’t text anyone are you okay_

_Yugyeom what the fuck man?_

_K well I called Jinyoung and he said you left w someone they know just lmk you aren’t dead_

_It’s like 2pm  are you dead_

_I went to your job and this guy said you weren’t working today. He’s cute_

_ARE YOU ALIVE_

        From: Jacksonnnn<3333

_Dude wya that yj is blowing up my phone_

_CALL YOUNGJAE_

_I’ll beat your ass when I see you if you’re fucked up rotting in a dumpster_

_Damn I should’ve gone to this party_

_ANSWER YOUR PHONE ASSHOLE_

_I’m really worried, I’ll cry rn I stg_

        From: Im Jaebum

_Hey your roommate came in looking for you. I told him you weren’t working today._

_Is everything ok? He seemed pretty worried._

“Well,” he cleared his throat, glancing behind into Bambam’s quiet apartment, “I’m fine. Bambam is still asleep so I’ll wake him and go to my dorm. And I’ll call Youngjae, I promise.”

Mark rolled his eyes before shoving Yugyeom back inside, swinging the door shut behind him as he walked back to his own apartment.

Yugyeom made his way back to Bambam’s bedroom, sending Youngjae a quick _sorry!!! i’m fine. Be home soon!_ to find the other boy fast asleep _,_ wrapped in a burrito blanket. Yugyeom felt bad waking the peaceful boy up, so he decided to get dressed first. He grabbed his pants and found the bathroom, quickly washing up then heading back into the bedroom. He kneeled beside Bambam, slowly rocking him awake.

“Hey,” he whispered, not wanting to piss the other off “I’m gonna head off. My roommate is flipping out because I didn’t come home, so… yeah. I’ll see myself out. It was nice meeting you and… the rest too,” Yugyeom cringed at his awkwardness, because _really? You let this guy suck you off and now you wanna get awkward?_

Bambam let out a grunt before turning to face Yugyeom.

“Yeah… and the rest too,” he chuckled, his tired eyes squinted as he smiled up at the red head.

“See you around, Yugyeom.”

Yugyeom pulled his phone out in the elevator, calling Jackson when the doors closed.

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to call!”

“Hi to you too Jackson,” Yugyeom rolled his eyes, “Before you start, you should come to our room. I’m on my way now and I’ll explain when we’re all there. Bye.”

The walk back to the dorm wasn’t long, but the headache Yugyeom was struggling with (more from him oversleeping and his lack of breakfast, less from the drinks from the night before) was making it nearly impossible to keep his eyes open against the afternoon sun. As it was January, he regretted not bringing at least a sweater for his walk home. Luckily though, it wasn’t as cold as he would’ve predicted. He unlocked the door to their dorm, throwing his phone on his bed before heading to the kitchen for some food. He was in the middle of finishing his sandwich when Jackson stormed in, Youngjae in tow. Yugyeom rolled his eyes at how dramatically Jackson slammed the door and stomped towards him. Ignoring him, Yugyeom abandoned his sandwich in favor of walking to embrace Youngjae in a tight hug.

“Sorry I made you so worried, Jae. I’m fine!” he let the boy go, extending his arms out, “See, all good.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean. Look at your neck!” Jackson poked a finger to one of the marks Bambam left, the amusement on his face annoying Yugyeom.

The youngest boy felt his whole body heat up, turning away from his friends and pulling his shirt up to cover his neck. Youngjae and Jackson laughed at his embarrassment, letting Yugyeom flop down on his bed. Yugyeom covered his eyes with his forearm, sighing loudly.

“Go ahead. Ask.”

Although he couldn’t see his friends, he could feel them look at each other, smirking.

“Who’s the guy?”

“His names Bambam.”

“Bambam? What kind of name is that?” Jackson scoffed.

“Don't be rude. That's his English name he says it's what everyone calls him. Next question. You have… 3 left.”

“What happened?” Youngjae asked, earning a shove from Jackson.

“Way to be blunt, Jae.”

“We talked and drank and went back to his place,” Yugyeom shrugged, trying to play it cool. He sat up in bed, wanting to see his friend’s reactions.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, glancing between Youngjae and Yugyeom.

“How was it?”

“Jackson!!! That’s it, no more questions.” Yugyeom exclaimed, throwing a pillow at the blonde. Jackson let out a cackle, falling back on Youngjae’s bed.

Yugyeom looked over at his best friend after hearing him let out a sigh. Youngjae sat on the floor, against his bed. His eyebrows were furrowed, lips pouted cutely, signaling that he was thinking.

“It was that guy who looked like a model right? I saw him walk in and I kind of remember seeing him with you but I wasn’t sure.”

“Yeah, that guy.”

Youngjae looked at him skeptically, flicking his fringe out of his eyes before speaking again.

“Wow. I’m impressed. Girls in my class always talk about that guy. He’s not in the class but I guess they see him on campus right before. He’s like some hotshot here but they’re always complaining that they don’t know anything about him.”

Jackson shot up from Youngjae’s bed, gasping dramatically, startling the brunette. “Kim Yugyeom? Hooked up with said guy who has girls falling for him left and right? HOW GOOD LOOKING CAN HE BE?”

“Shut up, Jackson,” Yugyeom huffed, “yeah he was fucking gorgeous. He probably hooked up with me because we were drunk. Whatever, I didn’t even get his number.”

“Well at least you know he goes to our school. Maybe you’ll run into him again,” Youngjae suggested.

“ Sure, Jae. Anyway, let’s go out. I could go for some froyo.”

“Whatever you say, man.”

Yugyeom started to change, pulling his shirt over his head when he heard Youngjae gasp at the same time Jackson wolf whistled. He looked down to see his collarbones completely covered in dark marks fading into his chest. He quickly turned around, throwing on the first sweater in his closet. His friends laughed again at his embarrassment before seeing themselves out, yelling out that they’d wait for Yugyeom outside.

-

The second time Yugyeom saw Bambam was at _another_ party. Jackson was the one who was initially invited this time, by one of his fencing buddies. Yugyeom had declined at first, opting to study instead but Youngjae’s puppy eyes and promise of not abandoning him this time won him over.

“Even though you should be thanking me for leaving you alone last time. How else would you have met Bambam anyway?” Youngjae teased.

“Shut up or I’m not gonna go.”

“You have to come!” said Youngjae, “Maybe you’ll see him at this party again.”

“Or maybe he’s a ghost,” whispered Jackson.

Yugyeom groaned at his friends, “You know what? I hope we do see him so Jackson can finally shut up about him not being real.”

“That’s the spirit!” Youngjae cheered, before locking the door behind them.

The party was at an apartment across campus, so the boys opted to leave relatively late. And, remembering the last time he had to walk home in the winter cold, Yugyeom chose to wear a loose but appropriately warm black sweatshirt, tucked into his favorite skin tight leather pants. He left his recently re-dyed red hair messy as usual, pulling the look together with his black combat boots that made Jackson complain about how much taller they made him seem.

They entered the apartment to see the party in full swing. Yugyeom recognized a few faces from his classes and some who would sometimes stop to chat with his friends. Jackson led them to the kitchen for drinks, and to hopefully find his teammate. When he did, they chatted in the kitchen for a while, Yugyeom and Youngjae in their own conversation about what groceries they needed to buy the following day, all while sipping their half-gross drinks.

Yugyeom sat up on the countertop filled with tipped over solo cups and napkins, then chugging his drink. The previous week had been stressful, for both him and Youngjae who already looked less sober than any of them. Youngjae left Yugyeom for a minute to make another drink, this time filling it up to the brim with whatever mixture he’d created. He came back to Yugyeom after trying the drink with a sour face, offering it to the younger.

“You want me to try that after you just made that face?” Yugyeom raised an eyebrow.

“Shut up and try it! I don’t wanna waste it,” Youngjae giggled, stepping closer, between Yugyeom’s legs with a smirk on his pretty mouth.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, grabbing the cup from his friend before smelling it. He crinkled his nose in disgust as the alcohol flooded his senses, earning a cackle from Youngjae who stepped closer as to tip the cup into Yugyeom’s mouth.

Yugyeom took a gulp, immediately regretting it because _what on Earth did Youngjae mix into this?_ He heard Jackson cheer Yugyeom on from the other side of the kitchen, begging him to chug it while Youngjae laughed, not letting the cup detach from Yugyeom’s lips. The youngest muffled a groan before complying, somehow managing to drink the entire cup. When he finished, he wiped his now bright-pink lips, pushing the cup away despite Youngjae’s hold. Yugyeom leaned back, letting his eyes close for a second with his head resting on the cabinets above. He still felt Youngjae in front of him when he heard, “Yugyeom?” coming from the doorway. His eyes flew open before he sat up straight, startling Youngjae who was drinking from a cup Jackson had passed him, causing him to nearly spit it on Yugyeom. Yugyeom met eyes with the one and only Thai boy who they’d been talking about earlier. Again, he looked gorgeous. He wore black ripped jeans with an expensive looking leopard printed button up. What caught Yugyeom’s attention the most was the dark eyeshadow carefully smudged around his eyes, making him look more captivating than the first time they met.

The youngest felt an elbow to his chest followed by a “you’re staring” coming from his best friend before he finally reacted. Bambam’s eyes flickered between Yugyeom and Youngjae who was still standing in a position that probably didn’t look platonic to those who didn’t know their friendship. Yugyeom shifted Youngjae to the side to let him jump off the counter, adjusting his leather pants that had begun to ride up his thighs. He caught Youngjae’s eyebrow raise but in turn missed Bambam’s eyes trailing down his body.

“Hey… Bambam,” Yugyeom said shyly, caught off guard.

At the sound of the name, Jackson stopped his conversation, opting to turn around and see the phenomenon with his own eyes. Yugyeom prayed that his older friend wouldn’t say anything ridiculous (anything at all honestly, because then Bambam would _know_ he’s talked about him), sending Jackson a look before turning back to the beautiful boy.

“Nice to see you again,” Bambam mentioned as he made his way to the alcohol. When his back was turned to the others, Yugyeom silently groaned at Jackson’s wailing arms pointing at Bambam as he repeatedly mimed _holy shit!_ with Youngjae encouraging him with silent laughter. Yugyeom approached the other boy, leaning his hip against the counter and _wow what a familiar position_.

“It’s nice to see you too. How have you been?” Yugyeom questioned, although wanting to cringe at the formality.

“Good,” Bambam shrugged before taking a shot Yugyeom hadn’t even noticed he’d poured. The older boy offered one before pouring another two, promptly holding one out for Yugyeom. They clinked the small glasses together before downing them at the same time then exchanging sour faces.

“This is the second time I find myself catching up to your already high alcohol level,” Bambam mused, “you’re gonna ruin my liver.”

Yugyeom laughed, rolling his eyes as he served the other boy a drink in a solo cup, “I’m not pointing a gun to your head am I?”

Bambam didn’t respond to that, instead taking the cup and chugging half of its contents in one go before wiping his lips. “Dance with me,” Bambam suggested, tilting his head towards the loud living room.

“Okay, yeah,” Yugyeom agreed, sparing his friends, who had been watching from the opposite corner of the kitchen, one last look.

They made their way to the living room where the couches had been pushed to one side, next to the make-shift DJ booth, the rest of the space packed with people already moving to the music. The song changed to one Yugyeom had heard a few times thanks to Jaebum controlling the music at work. Bambam took Yugyeom’s hand, leading them towards the middle of the floor as the catchy pop song continued. Then, the smaller boy turned around so they were facing each other before pulling Yugyeom closer. Yugyeom reached out to hold Bambam’s waist as they began to step with the upbeat music.

The taller boy felt laughter bubbling in his chest as Bambam brought a hand to the back of Yugyeom’s neck before lip syncing _Girl, you better dance with me_ , with a smirk on his perfectly pink lips. Yugyeom rolled his eyes, managing to lip sync _Boy, you better dance with me_ back to Bambam at the right time, causing the boy to throw his head back in laughter.

“So cheesy,” Bambam whispered closely as the song changed to something slower. Yugyeom licked his lips, shrugging as he recognized the new beat.

“I love this song,” Yugyeom shared, shaking his hips now with more familiarity.

Bambam raised an eyebrow before turning around so that his back was to Yugyeom’s chest. He grabbed the taller’s hands, bringing them to wrap around his torso as he began to move his hips to the beat.

Yugyeom nearly lost his breath, because _wow, can he move those hips._ As the chorus came up, he pulled Bambam closer so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other. At the bridge of the song, Bambam pushed back impossibly closer, _grinding_ back on Yugyeom like he was born to do just that. Yugyeom took the chance to lean down towards Bambam’s neck, breathing softly against it, smirking in victory when he felt the other shiver against him. They continued like this, Bambam moving expertly with Yugyeom holding him steady.

They danced through the night, stopping twice to get drinks but even through that, they were joined at the hip, making small talk about how they’d ended up at the party and who they knew. It was nearing three in the morning when they decided to call it quits and head to the small balcony. Youngjae and Jackson were mingling with the few people who were still sober enough to hold conversation, nodding at Yugyeom when he turned to signal where he was going.

He closed the glass door behind them before he sat next to Bambam on a purple lawn chair illuminate by a dim hanging ligh. Yugyeom ran a hand through his damp hair, looking out into the city view. Their school was a good drive outside of the city but they still had a killer  view of the skyline whenever they could find a nice enough height.

“We’re gonna get sick. Coming out into the cold when we’re sweaty,” Yugyeom pouted.

“Don’t pout like that,” Bambam mumbled.

“Why not?”

“Because it makes me wanna kiss you.”

_Oh._

Yugyeom felt his face heat up at the idea, because that (and more) was what he’d been thinking of doing all night. He stayed silent, trying to translate _holy shit yeah kiss the fuck out of me_ into something proper. He looked over at the tan boy, licking his lips before finally saying, “Then why don’t you?”

As soon as the words left his lips he had a very hot, already flushed, very beautiful, boy on his lap asking him “this okay?” to which he nodded.

Bambam’s slim fingers came up to pull Yugyeom towards him before planting a chaste kiss on his pink lips. Yugyeom followed Bambam’s mouth, earning a chuckle from the boy on top of him, before slotting their mouths together. Yugyeom’s hands settled around the other’s waist, holding him in place as their kiss intensified. They broke away to catch their breaths, chests rising at similarly fast paces, when Bambam grabbed the back of Yugyeom’s chair, lifting himself off his lap.

Yugyeom looked up at the smaller boy in confusion, question on the tip of his tongue until the other maneuvered himself so that he was now straddling him with his knees on each side of Yugyeom’s thighs.

“Wanna kiss you better,” Bambam whispered softly before bringing their mouths together once more. His hands laced through Yugyeom’s drying hair, tilting his head back to give him a better angle once the boy under him opened his mouth to bring their tongues together. Yugyeom’s grasp on Bambam’s hips tightened as they continued their movements, although their make out session escalated to nothing more.

The only sounds heard were the bass from the music inside and the slight smacking sound their mouths made every time they came up for air. Yugyeom’s hands found their way under Bambam’s shirt, resting against the soft skin just above the band of his briefs when the porch door slid open.

They broke apart after hearing someone clear their throat, though neither of them thought to detangle themselves. The pair turned to see a blushing Youngjae at the door, though there was a small smirk playing on his lips too.

“Sorry… but uh, Jackson’s really drunk and I don’t think I can bring him back alone. I don’t mean to, uh, interrupt but-”

Yugyeom sighed, bringing his hands to Bambam’s hips, “It’s fine. I’ll be right out.”

Youngjae nodded, shooting an apologetic smile at Bambam before going back into the living room. Again, neither boy made a move to get out of their current position. Instead, Bambam brought a hand to Yugyeom’s chest, applying gentle pressure.

“I don’t think your friends like me,” he chuckled.

“Why would you think that?” Yugyeom wondered, sliding his hands from Bambam’s hips to his thighs.

“Well. Last time, you left because your roommate was upset. And now, you’re leaving because your friend can’t take the other one home.”

“To be fair, Jackson is a huge pain in the ass when he’s drunk. It’s just bad timing, I swear,” Yugyeom pouted.

“What’d I tell you about pouting?” Bambam whispered, eyes flicking to Yugyeom’s lips. Yugyeom smiled, bringing the other in for a chaste kiss before lifting him to his feet.

“I’m sorry,” Yugyeom spoke as he fixed his clothes, “I gotta go. I had fun tonight.”

“Okay. See you around,” Bambam smiled softly.

Yugyeom nodded, hoping the blush creeping up his neck wasn’t visible in the darkness of the night. He walked back inside to see Youngjae struggling to keep Jackson steady on his feet, quickly making his way over to help.

They managed to haul Jackson outside despite his protests, finally making their way to their dorm when Jackson slurred, “At least tell me you got his number this time,” making Yugyeom stand still.

“You didn’t, did you?” laughed Youngjae.

“Let’s just go home,” Yugyeom sighed before walking again. Because _no_ , he hadn’t asked for Bambam’s number but he didn’t want to give his friends another reason to tease him.

“You had one job, Gyeom,” Jackson cackled.

At that, Yugyeom shoved his drunk friend into Youngjae, earning two groans of protest in return as they neared their dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo, thanks if you made it all the way through. pls let me know your thoughts! (also if you got the song reference, pls, that song has been my bop all week even tho it's p old) also, sorry for the late update. i planned on updating way more frequently but a lot has been going on (my fall semester has started (i know, not the best time to start a chaptered fic)) but i'm working on it!! thank you for taking the time to read :)


	4. Dope

Weeks passed in a blur of group projects, helping Youngjae with a powerpoint for one of his general classes, and a lot of boring shifts with Jaebum. Yugyeom felt time slip by him so quickly that he’d barely had time to think of the Thai boy he hadn’t heard about since the party. It wasn’t until he’d met up with Youngjae, Mark and Jinyoung on a Wednesday night, that Bambam had been brought up.

“So I heard that you and Bambam really hit it off,” Jinyoung casually mentioned over a bite of pizza.

Yugyeom paused mid-bite, glancing around at his friends who were suddenly interested in said topic.

“Um… yeah he’s cool. From those two times we- I met him…” Yugyeom mumbled, before taking a big enough bite that would save him some response time.

“Oh yeah, he didn’t ask for his number either of those times,” Youngjae teased.

“What?!” Jinyoung and Mark asked at the same time, like it was the most impossible thing that could happen.

“Yeah… it just didn’t come up.” the youngest sighed, dropping his pizza onto his plate in defeat. “Next time I see him, I’ll ask,” Yugyeom promised (himself more than his friends).

-

The next time was that Friday. This time though, it wasn’t at a party.

Yugyeom was standing outside of his job, waiting for Jaebum to close up the bookstore after another slow afternoon shift so that they could walk together, when he saw a familiar figure standing nearby. The other boy wore a leather sleeved bomber jacket over a black turtleneck, looking more fashionable than warm, dark jeans and standard black military boots.

_No way._

Bambam had one hand holding his phone against his ear, the other on his hip. Yugyeom didn’t want to disturb, deciding to wait until he hung up to approach him. Just as it seemed that the Thai boy was putting his phone away, Jaebum came outside, saying he’d locked everything up.

“You ready?” asked the older boy.

“Um… you go ahead,” he said, “I’ll see you Monday.”

Jaebum nodded confusedly before walking in the direction of his apartment. Yugyeom took a deep breath before heading towards Bambam, who was now squatting down, rummaging through his bag.

“Hey,” Yugyeom called out.

Bambam glanced behind him, a smile creeping onto his face as he stood straight, swinging his bag across his back.

“Hey.”

“What’re you doing here?” Yugyeom asked, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his long coat as the brisk February air wrapped around them.

“Had to talk to one of my professors. I was about to walk back to my place. You?”

“I just got off my shift,” Yugyeom nodded towards the store behind them.

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Yugyeom. Do you have plans tonight? I was gonna grab something to eat on my way home,” Bambam asked, turning to lead them along the sidewalk.

“Um…” Yugyeom thought back to the plans he’d made to help Youngjae with his paper due Monday, “yeah hold on let me just call my roommate.”

“The one that hates me?” Bambam teased, a playful smile on his lips.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, shaking his head before pulling out his phone to call Youngjae.

“Hey Jae,” Yugyeom sighed, “yeah I just left work. Um, is it cool if I skip out on you tonight? I’ll make it up to you. Yeah, yeah, _okay._ Yeah I’ll text you. Love you too~”

At the last part, Bambam looked over at the taller boy, adjusting the scarf around his neck.

“I hope I’m not getting between anything,” he mentioned.

“What?” Yugyeom scoffed, “Youngjae’s my best friend. We’re super close. He’s the one who came out to get me at the party.”

“Ah,” Bambam nodded, remembering said boy.

They made their way across and off campus, stopping by a burger joint near Bambam’s apartment. By the time they made it inside with their food, the sky was nearing complete darkness. Bambam led them to his floor, neither of them saying much.

The pair made their way inside, taking off their layers of winter clothes and shoes before settling on the living room floor. The older boy reached for the remote control on the table, clicking the TV onto where’d paused the movie he was watching earlier.

“I love The Winter Soldier,” Yugyeom commented after recognizing the movie from the still frame.

“Same,” the Thai boy agreed, pressing play then lowering the volume to where they wouldn’t have to talk over it.

“Thanks for having me over,” Yugyeom mentioned while taking their fries out of the bag. Bambam sent him a small smile before crossing his legs under him, taking a sip from his drink.

“Thanks for coming,” Bambam nods, “I know it was random but I bet if we were partying tonight we’d end up here anyway.”

Yugyeom felt his ears heat up at the assumption, letting a small chuckle escape his lips.

“True,” he agreed.

They focused on the movie as they ate their late dinner. The room is quiet until Steve is refusing to fight Bucky back, insisting that they know each other, when “Then finish it. ‘Cause I’m with you ‘til the end of the line,” coming from three people disrupts the silence. The boys look over at each other, laughter bubbling inside their chests at the new discovery that they’ve both probably watched this too many times.

“I didn’t take you as a Marvel fan,” Yugyeom mentions around the straw in his mouth.

“And why not?” Bambam wonders, eyebrows raised.

“Dunno, just didn’t come to mind.”

“Well, I kind of am. My sister and I got into the movies together.” Bambam mentions after tossing a fry into his mouth.

“That’s cool,” Yugyeom nods, wiping his lips with a napkin, “Are you guys gonna go see Civil War together then?”

Bambam stretched his legs in front of him, leaning his head back to rest on the bigger couch. “Nah. She’s back in Thailand and we won’t be together when it’s out. We’ve tried to go see movies at the same time but the time difference makes it hard to do stuff like that,” he smiles softly.

“Oh. Right. I remember you mentioning going back and forth from Thailand the first time I met you but you never really elaborated,” Yugyeom recalled.

“Oh yeah. It’s a long story…  maybe for another time?”

“Sure. Next time.” Yugyeom agreed with a smile, though his curiosity was itching him to ask more.

The movie continued, the pair commenting on their favorite parts and pausing to discuss the quality of the movie compared to the others. Once the film ended, Yugyeom noted how late it had gotten. It was nearing half past 11, and while he didn’t have class or work the following day, he hadn’t expected to be out so late, or stay the night for that matter.

“Wanna watch another one?” Bambam questioned, now laying on his stomach, feet swinging in the air.

Yugyeom brought a hand through his hair, contemplating. “I don’t wanna walk back too late,” he confessed.

“Oh,” Bambam smiled, “You can stay the night if you want. I don’t mind. It’s not like you haven’t before.”

_Right. How could I forget?_

“Really?”

“Of course. Unless you don’t feel comfortable then it’s fine too, I’ll walk you back,” Bambam shrugs.

“No, Uh, I’d rather stay the night,” Yugyeom replied, fighting the blush threatening to creep up his neck.

At this, Bambam’s smile grew, nodding before standing and walking to his bedroom. Yugyeom watched him leave, confused as if he was supposed to follow until the other turned, nodding him over.

“I’m gonna try to find you clothes to sleep in, even though you’re like, huge,” he chuckled, sizing Yugyeom up.

“Thanks,” the younger rolled his eyes.

Walking into the bedroom, Yugyeom took in how nicely decorated it was, the dark blue color scheme making the room look very elegant but Bambam’s personal decorations making it look well lived in.

As Bambam ruffled through drawers, Yugyeom looked at the assortment of small polaroid pictures neatly lined up on the wall next to the closet, mostly different people in each one but Yugyeom recognized the same three or four faces in some. “That’s my sister,” his voice pulled Yugyeom’s focus from a particular picture of Bambam hugging a smaller girl who he realizes _does_ resemble him.

“She’s so pretty,” Yugyeom commented honestly.

“And what about me?” Bambam challenged.

Yugyeom turned to the shorter boy, rolling his eyes before taking the clothes Bambam held in his arms, “You’re okay, I guess,” he sighed before walking towards the bathroom.

“Don’t make me kick you out!” Bambam threatened, a smile twitching on his lips.

Yugyeom turned around, one hand on the doorknob to the bathroom. “You wouldn’t. Right?” He said in his cutest voice, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout.

Bambam groaned, his head tilting towards the ceiling, arms out in defeat. “You suck,” was all he could muster up before heading back into the living room.

Yugyeom grinned back, feeling satisfied in barely knowing the other boy and already knowing how to get his way. He shut the door, changing into the sweatpants that were a bit too tight around his thighs for his liking and the tank top that fit so well he wondered how Bambam would look in it. He then folded his clothes in his arms before heading back into the living room where the Thai boy was scrolling through his phone, lying on the couch this time.

Once he noticed his presence, Bambam set his phone on the ground, turning his attention to Yugyeom before asking if he needed anything else.

“No, I’m fine,” the youngest replied as he settled comfortably on the second couch.

Bambam nodded, turning back to his phone. Yugyeom pulled his own out, scrolling through the group chat he was in with Youngjae and Jackson; the older boys had sent a few messages throughout the night. Yugyeom finally skimming through them, rolled his eyes at Jackson’s complaints of being left out on knowing that Yugyeom was hanging out with Bambam.

Minutes of comfortable silence passed, both boys scrolling aimlessly through their cellphones until Yugyeom realized something.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Yugyeom blurted.

Bambam looked up, curious at Yugyeom’s tone. He set his phone on his thigh, focusing all his attention on the younger. “Shoot.”

Letting out a small laugh, Yugyeom _finally_ asked, “Can I get your number?”

“Sure,” Bambam asked with a questioning smile on his lips before listing his number off for the other. “Just text me so I know it’s you,” he mentioned.

Yugyeom nodded, feeling satisfied at now giving his friends a reason to lay off. Bambam swung his legs around so he was now sitting, facing Yugyeom.

“Wanna go get fro-yo?”

“It’s like way past midnight,” Yugyeom countered.

“So what? I know a place that’s still open,” Bambam shrugs.

“We already changed though.”

“Just say no then.”

Yugyeom sighs before standing and stretching. “Fine. Let’s go. Who even get’s fro-yo in winter?” he mumbled.

“We do!” Bambam cheered as he made his way to get their coats.

After wrapping up as much as they felt was necessary ( _I_ _t_ _’s not that cold? Bambam, it’s February! Put a scarf on or we’re not going.)_ they made their way out of the building. Yugyeom sniffles as they transition from the warm building to the cold night, thankful for the lack of wind when he felt Bambam slip an arm around his, pulling him close.

“Thought you wouldn’t be cold,” Yugyeom snickered.

“Never mind then,” Bambam scoffs, dramatically pulling his arm away.

Yugyeom laughs, quickly pulling the shorter boy under his arm despite the fake resistance. Bambam eventually slipps his arm behind Yugyeom’s back, making their position more comfortable for both of them. They walked the few blocks to the shop, asking questions to get to know each other better.

“First things first,” Bambam clears his throat, “How old are you?”

“I turned 18 in November.”

“Oh, so I’m older than you,” the smaller boy grins, “I turn 19 in May.”

“What are you going to school for?”

“Fashion,” following a hum from Yugyeom, Bambam continues, “I want to become a designer. You?”

“I’m a dance major,” Yugyeom shrugs.

“That’s cool. I’ve seen you dance, haven’t I?” he grins knowingly.

“Yeah, I guess you have.” Yugyeom laughs. “Next question… How come you live alone?”

“Well,” Bambam begins, “when my dad passed away he left me and my siblings money. I turned 18 and finally got possession of it. I’m using it to pay for school and I didn’t want to dorm if I didn’t have to.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Yugyeom says, tightening his hold around Bambam.

“It’s okay. I was really young... Hey, we’re here! I hope they’re open,” Bambam mumbles, causing Yugyeom to halt in his step.

“What do you mean you _hope_? You said they would be open!”

“Well they usually are,” Bambam promised, “come on we’re almost there,” he says, trying to push Yugyeom along.

They weren’t open.

“We seriously just walked all of that for no reason?” Yugyeom complained, shoving the smaller boy in annoyance.

“No reason? What about some quality time together?” Bambam teased. Yugyeom rolled his eyes, fighting a smile as he turned to make his way back to the apartment.

“You could’ve just said you wanted to go on a walk, you know?”

“Don’t blame me Yugyeom”! Bambam whined, “Come back I’m cold!”

Yugyeom turned, waiting for the other boy to catch up so they could go back to their former position of Bambam basically hiding under his arm. “You’re right though.”  Yugyeom sighs, “This has been nice.”

Bambam nods as they turned the corner, settling into the peaceful scenery. They spent the rest of the journey back asking each other questions, Bambam pulling himself from under Yugyeom’s arm, instead looping their arms together at the elbow. In the chilly night Yugyeom musters up the courage to ask about Bambam’s piercing, learning that he’d done it because of a dare although he’d always wanted one anyway. Bambam learns that Yugyeom dyed his hair bright red because he’d liked how it looked on G Dragon, and it didn’t take a lot to convince Jackson and Youngjae to do it for him. They learn that they both really like girl groups (especially learning their choreography (to which leads into a discussion of Bambam’s real dancing ability)) and that they’ve both been to the same concert before. Bambam also learns of the first impression he gave Yugyeom.

“Oh, come on! You’re kidding,” Bambam laughs at the embarrassed boy.

“You were like, the hot shot at the party! How was I supposed to not be all sweaty palmed at the fact that you were like, attracted to me too?” Yugyeom whines.

“You make me sound all stone cold or something.”

“Well you strutted into the party like it was a runway. I guess I didn’t think you’d be like you are,” Yugyeom confesses.

“And what am I like?”

“Like, I don’t know. I thought you would take me just as another hook up. Which is fine, like, that happens in college, right? And I guess you just come off so confident that it’s intimidating but you’re actually really chill but funny and you like superheros! You seem to really love your family and you seem like a good friend, and I can tell you have a big heart. So, even though I've known you for like three days you're pretty dope. You're a cool guy,” Yugyeom finishes, his cheeks warming up at the realization that he managed to get through that without embarrassing himself too much.

Bambam smiles widely up at him with a hint of pink decorating his cheeks as they approach the building.

“You’re cute, Yugyeom.”

They eventually made their way inside the building, quietly discussing what movie to watch next as they wait for the elevator. The doors opened to _Jinyoung_ of all people, in his pajamas and a hoodie, surprise morphing into a smirk as he sees the boys.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“We live in the same building,” Bambam deadpans.

“Not you!” Jinyoung laughs, turning his attention to Yugyeom, “You. What are you two doing out so late?”

“Hanging out,” Yugyeom said.

“Yeah okay, _hanging out_ ,” he said with his fingers making air quotes, “I get it.”

“Please, stop.” Yugyeom laughed, internally cringing at his choice of friends, “We were just going up. Right, Bam?”

“We were, in fact,” the Thai boy said with a small smile before pulling Yugyeom along by elbow then shoving Jinyoung out of the small elevator. “Bye Jinyoung! Tell Mark we say hi!”

“Be safe!” is the last thing they heard from Jinyoung as his teasing laughter was cut off by the doors closing.

Yugyeom and Bambam looked at each other, rolling their eyes at the same time before breaking into equally tired laughs. As they make their way back inside, Yugyeom realizes how tired he actually is; he knew he would be asleep as soon as the opening credits began.

“I’m actually really tired,” Yugyeom mumbled, rubbing his eye. “I don’t wanna fall asleep on you halfway through the movie.”

“I don’t mind,” Bambam shrugged, heading to a small hallway closet to grab a blanket, then moving them into the living room. “I’m pretty tired too but I usually can’t sleep unless I’m watching something.”

The pair sat next to each other on the biggest couch, Bambam reaching for the remote to scan through their options as Yugyeom got comfortable. In the end, they decided on Guardians of the Galaxy, Bambam pulling Yugyeom’s head onto his lap as the first scene began. Yugyeom felt his eyes get heavier every passing minute, the long fingers carding through his hair making him want to almost purr. Although Yugyeom was half asleep, Bambam continued his own commentary on certain parts, earning hums of acknowledgement in return. Yugyeom’s eyes close in defeat as Drax states “Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast, I would catch it,” Bambam’s laugh lulling the younger boy to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~ i'm back with more! thanks for reading if you made it all the way through these two casually hanging out... pls leave me some love if you liked it! i'm really trying to post more frequently (as a reader i know how !!1fun!!! waiting for an update can be, haha) but alas, school comes first.
> 
> (ps i changed the rating to mature just in case. and tags will be changed and updated as we go along i guess.)


	5. Around U

Bambam woke up with a sore neck, groaning as he opened his eyes to the sun beaming on his face. He curses himself for forgetting to shut the curtains last night as he tries to extract himself from the burrito blanket he doesn’t remember rolling himself in. After he manages to sit up, he looks around for a certain tall red head, instead, finding a post-it stuck on his tv; _I swear I don’t mean to keep ditching you, I’ll make it up to you. Text me - YG_ is written in sloppy handwriting. Bambam rolls his eyes, fighting a smile as he rips the note off the screen. He makes his way to the kitchen for some breakfast, stretching his skinny limbs before pulling out his phone.

Did you wrap me in a burrito blanket? **10:10**

 **10:12** Yeah :) I felt bad for sleeping on you all night

So you choose to suffocate me? **10:13**

 **10:17** :(

Shouldn’t I be the :( one? I woke up all alone~ **10:20**

 **10:25** Something came up :( I’m sorry

I’m joking. I get it **10:26**

 **10:27** Okkk but I was serious about making it up to you. How’s street food sound?

Like a date? **10:27**

Bambam sipped his warm coffee, fighting a smile as he waited for a reply. Though he was disappointed in Yugyeom’s streak of abruptly leaving, he of all people, understood. Every time he left back to Thailand, or left it again, he’d left someone behind and he knew that was way worse than waking up alone because Yugyeom probably had to run back across campus.

 **10:30** Yeah… is that ok?

Yes **10:31**

 **10:31** Good :) I’ll text you later then

Bambam locked his phone then, finishing his breakfast before heading to the bathroom to wash up. Once he’d quickly brushed his teeth, he left his apartment with a slam of the door, making his way down to his friend’s floor. After a few insistent knocks on their door, a half awake Mark nearly stumbled into the hallway.

“Where’s Jinyoung?” Bambam greeted.

“Good morning to you too, brat. He’s in the shower.”

Bambam nodded before letting himself in, slipping off his shoes and waltzing into the couple’s bathroom. At the sound of the door shutting, Jinyoung’s voice rang out, “Finally decided to join me, babe?”

“Gross,” Bambam laughed as he sat on the closed toilet lid. He cackled at the sound of Jinyoung slipping, a sound of protest coming from behind the curtain.

“Bambam, what the fuck?” he squealed.

“Oh, relax. Mark knows I’m not in here to steal you from him. As if.”

“What do you want, then?” Jinyoung demanded, sticking his head out to glare at the younger. “I’m kind of busy, you see.”

“It’s about Yugyeom,” Bambam sighed, rolling his eyes at Jinyoung’s eyebrow raise. “Go back in the shower or that shampoo's gonna get in your eyes,” he nods at the foam threatening to fall from Jinyoung’s forehead.

“Did something happen?” Jinyoung asked as he ducks back behind the curtain.

“He asked me out on a date,” Bambam mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. “And I said yeah because I mean, you’ve met him,” Jinyoung is silent, prompting the younger to ask if he was even listening.

“Yeah, obviously. But I’m waiting for you to tell me what’s wrong with him asking you out and you saying yes? I literally saw you guys together last night. Was that not a date?”

“We just hung out. That wasn’t a date, well I don’t think so. And it’s bad because I’m not exactly the most stable person, am I?”

“Don’t say that,” Jinyoung said seriously, “First, it’s just a date. Second, you haven’t had to go back home for an extended period of time in a while. Plus, Yugyeom’s a good guy, if anything happened he would be okay. He’d get it.”

“Yeah I’m sure. But, I kind of don’t want to risk putting him in that position, you know?” he sighs, “like, remember what happened with Dao? I don’t want that again.”

“Well,” Jinyoung started, turning the water off, “shit happens. I’m sorry, I liked Dao, from what you told me, but what can you do? You couldn’t stay there your whole life could you? Hand me my towel since you’re there”

Bambam stood, moving the towel from the sink to Jinyoung’s hands, “Yeah but I still feel like an asshole for being like ‘Sorry, I’m leaving again. See you around maybe?’ I like Yugyeom… a lot. And we like just fucking met.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jinyoung interrupted, pulling the curtain open. “Didn’t you try to make it work with Dao? You were up for a long distance relationship, what else did he want? You guys were still young, was he really gonna come with you? And he said no so don’t bullshit me, don’t put yourself down for doing what’s right for you. And, wow Bam, Yugyeom’s really melting that heart of yours. I thought it was gone for good,” he grins, stepping out of the tub.

“Shut up,” Bambam growled, “I come to you for advice so don’t fucking-”

“Okay!” Jinyoung cackles, “Relax. I’m just kidding. Okay, here goes,” he clears his throat, “Honestly, I know you just met but I know you both and you would be good together. And as far as I’m concerned, you shouldn’t stress too much about the shit that _could_ happen back at home until it happens, _if_ it even happens. Let yourself be happy, Kunpimook! You’re too young for all the stress you put yourself through.”

“Don't call me that. And you make it sound so easy,” Bambam whines, sitting back on the toilet as Jinyoung goes about his skin regiment.

“Because it should be. You’re overthinking this,” he says, patting his cheeks, “Have you even told Yugyeom about your family?”

“No,” Bambam sighs, “we’ve talked about Baby but that’s it. He’s asked but I don’t want to scare him off yet.”

“Honestly,” Jinyoung turns to him, giving him a look that makes Bambam want to crawl back into the blankets Yugyeom wrapped him in earlier, “you’re underestimating Yugyeom’s character. You shouldn’t. Tell him, it won’t change anything. And if it does then at least you know before a real relationship starts, that it wouldn’t have worked out.”

Bambam groans so loud, hands in his hair, that the door opens to a concerned looking Mark. Jinyoung rolls his eyes, assuring him that _nothing’s wrong… Bambam here is just having love problems_ to which Mark makes an amused face at, shooting Bambam a reassuring smile before closing the door again.

“So. Go on the date and get out of my bathroom,” Jinyoung smiles.

“How about I just flush myself down the toilet?”

“As much as I would want to see how that turns out, please fucking don’t. Out!”

“Fine,” Bambam sneers, “I know when I’m not welcomed.” he waves before leaving the bathroom, passing Mark lounging on their couch as he makes his way into the hallway.

-

He walks back into his apartment just in time to see his phone light up with a new message. He grabs it from his kitchen counter before heading to his couch.

 **11:13** Are you free tonight?

I know we just saw each other but it’s still the weekend, so.

Tonight’s good **11:14**

 **11:16** How’s a trip to the city sound?

You have a car??? **11:17**

 **11:17** I wish. It’s Jackson’s, he lets me borrow it if I ask nicely :)

Ok then be nice. **11:18**

 **11:20** Pick you up at 6

Yes sir **11:21**

**-**

Bambam’s already waiting outside at 5:50, pacing in front of the building, frantically texting Jinyoung about what could go wrong. He curses himself for being so nervous because he’s never really (ever) this anxious or nervous about a date. But Bambam’s realized how much he likes spending time with Yugyeom, he realizes he kind of wants to learn everything about him and he wants to _share_ a lot about his life with him too. It’s all too much to take in in such a short amount of time, so Bambam’s on the verge of a mild panic attack when a car pulls up. Yugyeom honks, making Bambam nearly jump out of his Yeezy’s. Bambam takes in the massive truck Yugyeom’s driving, raising his eyebrows as he climbs in and buckles his seatbelt.

“Hi,” Yugyeom breathes, adjusting the heater.

“Hey. Nice ride.”

“I- yeah it’s not my first choice but Jackson’s parents gave it to him as a graduation gift so we can’t really complain. It’s not cramped, at least,” Yugyeom shrugs, pulling out onto the road. Bambam looks behind him to find that it really _is_ spacious, two rows of seats behind them. Yugyeom turns the radio on, playing with his phone at a redlight before eventually offering the position of DJ to his date, who presses shuffle on the entire music library. A newer Chris Brown song starts playing as Yugyeom pulls onto the expressway.

“So, the city?” Bambam asks, unbuttoning his coat.

“Yeah! I mean, why not? I was born and raised there.”

“Really? Why would you leave the city for a shitty town like this?” Bambam wonders, looking out at the empty land around them.

“I don’t know. The school’s good and I didn’t wanna live at home. Jackson, Youngjae, and I wanted to stay together and none of us really wanted to go too far from home,” he shrugs.

“Right, your friends. You guys are cute,” Bambam smiles, remembering seeing the other two boys at the last party.

“Youngjae and I grew up together, like you and Jinyoung I guess. We met when I was like, 8? Jackson didn’t come into the picture until high school, but we all clicked really well, obviously.”

“That’s cool you guys stayed friends,” Bambam nods at the new information, scrolling through Yugyeom’s music. A rap song Bambam doesn’t recognize comes on as he’s about to make his own selection but locks the phone instead when he sees Yugyeom start to drum on the steering wheel. They spend the hour long ride chit chatting about their classes, Yugyeom complaining about his classmates slacking off and Bambam describing a project he just started on. Yugyeom’s inviting Bambam to Jackson’s birthday bash next month, when they finally pull off into the city streets. Yugyeom finds street parking, happy to see that he doesn’t have to pay.

“I haven’t been down here in awhile,” Bambam mentions, smiling up at the tall buildings. Yugyeom leads them to the main street, busy with tourists. They reach the big park in the center of downtown, the boys gravitating closer as the sun sets and the wind picks up. Bambam complains of the cold, grumbling about how he misses Thailand’s weather.

“When’s the last time you were there?” Yugyeom wonders, leading them to a hot dog stand. He asks Bambam what he wants, the other boy laughing at Yugyeom for bringing him all the way here for hot dogs. He ends up wanting two though, letting Yugyeom pay but promising to pay for dessert. They take their food to a nearby table, the two sitting next to each other as they people-watch the tourists trying to get the right angles for their photos.

“I go pretty often, even if it’s pricey,” Bambam starts, uncapping the bottle of water Yugyeom bought him. “I was just there over summer break.”

“Oh! That’s good that you get to go so often,” Yugyeom smiles at him.

“Yeah…”

Yugyeom notes Bambam stiffen a bit, deciding to drop the subject. They sit in relative silence as they eat, watching a flock of pigeons scare a little boy as they swoop down to fight for broken crumbs. They end up talking about the city, Bambam saying he used to come with Jinyoung a lot until he started dating Mark, who’s cool and all but after a while, he got tired of third wheeling. Yugyeom tells him how he, Jackson, and Youngjae, used to ditch classes back in high school to come downtown, Jackson rushing back to school in time for fencing practice. They talk about Yugyeom’s parents bringing him as a child, he describes his embarrassing baby pictures they made him take in front of all the tourist attractions nearby. Their laughter is fading after Bambam tells him a particularly humiliating story about their friends when Yugyeom crumples his foiled garbage, tossing it into the nearby trash can, completely missing his target.

“Was that suppose to impress me?” Bambam laughs again.

“Did it work?”

“No,” the smaller boy cackles, rolling up his own foil before easily tossing it in. Yugyeom rolls his eyes before laughing at himself. Bambam turns to face him, a smirk on his face going soft as Yugyeom reaches out to wipe the corner of his mouth.

“Mustard,” Yugyeom mumbles, wiping his thumb on a napkin.

“I- Thanks,” the Thai boy blushes. He feels warmth spread throughout his chest, his cheeks heating up. “Let’s go find some hot chocolate,” he says, abruptly standing up.

Yugyeom follows behind, responding to Jackson’s impatient texts about his truck’s condition. He loses Bambam for a second, finding the boy already ordering at a stand Yugyeom hadn’t noticed before. He jogs towards his date, smiling apologetically as he watches him pay.

“Jackson’s bugging me about his car,” he shrugs.

“It’s cool,” the other nods.

“Thank you,” Yugyeom hums as he’s handed his styrofoam cup. They both open their lids, letting the hot steam into the air as they make their way around the park. Bambam slips his arm around Yugyeom’s bringing them to walk the same pace. Yugyeom feels Bambam take a deep breath, the boy blowing on his drink before speaking.

“So,” he starts, “I think you’ve been curious about me going back home, right?”

“Yeah, kind of. But don’t think you have to tell me anything. You really don’t, I understand,” the taller assures him.

“No, I want to. Maybe not _want_ to but I feel like you should know. I mean- I don’t know what I’m trying to say,” Bambam chuckles nervously.

“It’s okay.”

“Are you out to your parents?” Bambam wonders, looking straight ahead.

“Um,” Yugyeom looks over at him at the question, “I am.”

“How’d they take it?”

“Well, when I was young there was this boy I always wanted to play with at school and apparently I always came home talking about him to my parents and my mom teased me saying I had a crush. I told them I did and my dad just stayed quiet, my mom’s laughter died but they didn’t say anything. I guess they knew I wasn’t kidding. In high school though, I dated this girl for a long time but that didn’t work out,” he feels Bambam’s eyes on him as he pauses to take a sip of his hot drink, “I met this boy after the break up and I really liked him. I mentioned it to my mom and she started crying. I was really scared that it was because she wouldn’t accept me but then she told me she was glad I came to her. I didn’t date the guy but my dad knew about him too and my mom says it took my dad some time but he’s perfectly okay with it.”

“I didn’t know you liked girls,” Bambam smiles, raising an eyebrow.

“You never asked,” Yugyeom shrugs, “plus, I kind of like a boy at the moment.”

Bambam blushes at this, laughing at himself. “When’d you get smooth?”

“Your impact?”

“Sure,” the older winks.

They walk in silence for a few moments, Yugyeom forgetting the point of his coming out story. He doesn’t bring it up though, wanting Bambam to go at his own pace. They pass two dogs tangled in each other’s leashes, their owners laughing as they meet for the first time, when Bambam sighs.

“When my family first moved over here it was just my mom, siblings and me. My dad stayed in Thailand for work, saying we would be okay to go back and forth. I was really young, so this is from what I’ve been told. So when he passed away, we all moved back, obviously. It was really sad, I remember my mom just sitting in silence for days, my older brothers as helpless as we could be at that age. We stayed in Thailand for some years, my mom kept getting sick. My brothers went to college and I’d been going to an international school so they decided to send me back here. Everything was fine, until my mom got really sick again, my brothers were off at school and my sister, Baby, is younger, so I went back. I took care of her, she was getting better. I kept going back and forth, going to school but flying back if we ever had a break longer than a week. I ended up hanging out with this boy, Dao, and I really liked him. He was a family friend, he knew my mom's situation. We started dating, and my mom didn’t know I liked boys, no one did. Until my sister walked in on us kissing, everyone found out. I don’t blame her, I wasn’t ashamed or anything, but I didn’t know it would cause such a drama. I guess I thought no one would have a problem with it. My mom was heartbroken, going on about never having grandchildren from me, my brothers ignorantly saying our father would be disappointed, Dao’s parents telling us to stop seeing each other. Well, with awful timing, my mom got even more sick,” Bambam laughs coldly, pulling Yugyeom to sit on a bench before continuing.

“It was right before I was going to come back anyway, so I left earlier. I couldn't deal with it so I ran away. My brothers were on break from school, they could take care of her. They blamed me though, saying our mom would’ve gotten better if she hadn’t found out I was gay. I cried and blamed myself for so long, until Jinyoung talked some sense into me anyway. I came back and studied, trying to finish high school but I still went back to see my mom despite my brothers not talking to me. That’s also what brought me and Baby together,” he mentions, “but anyway, my mom’s better now but since I’m in university, if something happens I’m going back no matter what. I stopped visiting so often because she’s fine and I have classes but I know my brothers hate me for it. I talk to Baby and she says our mom isn’t mad that I’m not there, she’s happy I’m studying. So, that’s my sob story, I guess,” he finishes, unknown tears staining his cheeks.

He feels Yugyeom take both their cups, placing them on the ground before embracing him in a bone crushing hug before he knows what’s happening. Yugyeom rubs his back, Bambam sniffling against his coat.

“I haven’t talked about this in a while. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get like this. I just miss them, even if they hate me,” he whispers against Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Yugyeom says quietly, “it’s okay. I’m glad you’re getting this all out.”

“I’m crying on a date you brought me on, this isn’t okay,” Bambam laughs. Yugyeom pulls away, wiping Bambam’s tears with cold fingers. He sighs, standing and pulling the other with him.

“Let’s go back to campus. We can talk more in the car,” Yugyeom suggests, pulling Bambam along.

Bambam’s breathing is back to normal when they’re back on the road, Yugyeom playing the radio quietly this time. Time passes, Yugyeom focused on driving in the darkness, Bambam staring aimlessly out of the window,

“I’m glad you opened up to me, I meant that,” Yugyeom nods.

“Jinyoung is actually the reason I told you,” Bambam sighs, leaning his head on the window. He feels the lump in his throat forming, knowing he’s going to have to confess his feelings soon.

“Jinyoung? Why?”

“I was actually contemplating backing out of this date,” Bambam says quietly, noting Yugyeom’s hold on the steering wheel tighten, “But not because I don’t like you! Exactly the opposite. I-remember the boy I was telling you about?” Yugyeom nods, looking over at Bambam curiously.

“Well, when I left Thailand the last time, I left him too. Like, I tried to make it work but we ended up breaking up, I guess he didn't like me as much as I though. But still, I really liked him and it pained me to see him go through that. I don’t know when or if I’ll ever have to move back. And I don’t want to put you through that too because well, I really like you. Like, I really do,” Bambam confesses, his knee bouncing in his seat. He turns to Yugyeom who’s a pretty shade of pink, lips parted and eyebrows raised.

“I really like you too. And whatever this,” he smiles, motioning between them with one hand, “leads to, I’d understand if you had to go home. I’d like to think I’m not a bad person, I wouldn’t ask you to stay, as much as I would want to. I haven’t been in the position before but it can’t be easy. And family comes first. I know it’s really soon to be talking like this but distance isn’t the worst thing, is it?” he shrugs, turning into their exit. Bambam smiles at him, a glint in his slightly swollen eyes.

They spend the rest of the ride in silence, the radio and the truck's soft hum the only noise around. Yugyeom pulls up to Bambam’s building, parking and turning the ignition off. He turns to his date, ready to say goodbye when he finds the other sleeping softly against the window. The younger gets out of the car, quietly shutting his door before jogging to the passenger side. He opens the door, careful to not let the other fall out, catching him as he startles awake.

“Hey,” Yugyeom whispers, “you’re home.”

Bambam groans, leaning back against the headrest, turning to Yugyeom. He keeps one eye closed, just staring at the other. Yugyeom waits for Bambam to say something, not wanting him to think he was kicking him out. A minute passes, a smile spreading on Bambam’s tired face.

“What?” Yugyeom wonders.

“Nothing,” Bambam sighed, finally ducking out of the car. Stretching his arms above his head, he took in the night sky. “I’m sorry I kind of ruined today. I don’t usually cry then fall asleep on first dates,” he chuckles nervously.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Yugyeom says quietly, shutting the passenger door, “I’ll walk you up.”

They take the elevator in a comfortable silence, the long drive finally taking a toll on Yugyeom. He rocks back and forth on his heels, hands in his pockets, as Bambam unlocks his door. The tan boy turns, leaning against the doorframe.

“Thank you for tonight, it was fun when I wasn’t crying,” Bambam smiles.

“Thanks for agreeing to come.”

They stand staring at each other for a moment, both wondering if the other would make the first move. Yugyeom rolls his eyes at himself in his mind because _it’s not like we haven’t done more than kiss, right?_ He stepped toward the smaller, eyes flickering from to his lips.

“We should do this again,” Yugyeom suggests quietly, getting closer and closer.

“Okay,” Bambam breathes.

Yugyeom brings their lips together for a chaste kiss, pulling away to see the others reaction, just in case. A gasp barely escapes his lips though, when Bambam chased his lips, pulling him in for a longer one. Yugyeom’s hands found their way to Bambam’s waist, familiar arms wrapping around his neck. With another step forward, Bambam's trapped against the doorframe as the kiss continues, their open mouths making soft sounds. As soon as Yugyeom let out a small groan though, Bambam pulls away, lips slick red, smile on his pretty face.

“I’ll see you soon, okay? Drive safe."

“I- yeah,” Yugyeom tried.

Bambam closes the door with a small wave, leaving Yugyeom standing alone in the hallway for a moment before finding the strength to walk back to the truck instead of knocking on the door. By the time he makes it back to his dorm, he's more tired than would be considered safe for driving, thankful he has no classes the following day. He pulls his phone out before slipping into bed, sending one last text.

Made it home. Sleep well  **11:03**

 **11:07** :) good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 1000 days with got7! midterms have been driving me crazy so here i am. thanks for reading :)


	6. Friday I'm In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i think i've given up on relevant chapter titles... they just make sense (to me))  
> (jackson's dorm was inspired by my best friends lol i had no prior knowledge to how those were until i spent the weekend there)

It’s been more than a week after their date when they finally see each other again. While they’ve sent frequent messages in between classes and Yugyeom’s work schedule, finding a time to see each other proves to be rather difficult. So when Bambam’s yawning as he walks through the library’s second floor, he nearly trips once he gets a glance at a certain head of fading red hair.

He makes his way over to Yugyeom’s table, a smile blooming on his lips as he notes the younger boy is nodding off into his textbook. Bambam sets his bag onto the empty seat across from him, aiming to be as quiet as possible. The Thai boy then tiptoes out of the area, quickly making his way to the small cafe downstairs.

He comes back with two coffees and a few pieces of fruit, pausing as he sees Yugyeom completely asleep now, his neck craned awkwardly as his head rests on the table. Bambam makes his way over, setting the food on the table before walking around to Yugyeom’s side. He hesitates shaking him awake, opting to gently tap him on the arm instead.

“Yugyeom~” he whispers.

The taller boy groans, squeezing his eyes shut instead of opening them.

“Hey,” Bambam tries again, “your neck’s gonna be sore if you stay that way.”

“Bam?” Yugyeom mumbles against the table, slowly blinking awake.

“Hi,” Bambam smiles, “I brought food.”

“Food?” Yugyeom asks, finally sitting up with a groan at the pull of his muscles. He stretches his arms above his head, rolling his head around to relieve his already aching neck. Bambam watches him fondly, wanting nothing but to tuck Yugyeom in for a 10 hour nap.

“Did you just get here?” the younger asks.

“A little bit ago, yeah. I saw you as I was walking by and you were nodding off so I ran down to get some coffee and stuff,” Bambam mentions, waving his hand over his purchases.

“Oh my god. You’re my savior. Thank you,” he says, reaching for an apple.

“How long have you been here?” the elder asks, sitting down across from Yugyeom after he’s draped his long coat over the back of the chair.

“Too long. I haven’t eaten in like four hours, I feel like I’m dying,” he complains.

“Please don’t,” Bambam smiles, taking a sip of his coffee. “Were you gonna stay longer? I don’t wanna bother, but I have school stuff to do too.”

“I’ll probably be here another while. I’d rather have some company. Haven’t seen you in a while,” Yugyeom smiles.

They spend the night studying together, Yugyeom getting up at midnight to refill their coffees. They take breaks in between, one or the other sharing stories of their week. They stumble their way out of the library around two, the March wind waking them up enough to walk home in one piece.

Bambam leaves Yugyeom outside of his dorm with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to see each other soon.

-

Although Bambam usually concentrates better in the comfort of his own apartment, he finds himself making the walk to campus more often, so their late nights in the library become a routine of sorts. Yugyeom’s usually there first, struggling to stay awake until Bambam comes bearing coffee. Bambam walks him to his dorm every night they meet up, continuously assuring Yugyeom that it’s not a burden.

It’s a Thursday night when Bambam runs into Youngjae as he’s making his way through the library as he's done so for weeks now.

“Bambam, right?” he hears behind him. The Thai boy turns to find a familiar face behind him, he’s got tired eyes but a genuine smile on his lips.

“Yeah,” Bambam nods. “Sorry, I know you’re friends with Yugyeom but-”

“Youngjae,” he laughs. He leads Bambam, then, past the countless shelves and empty tables.

“You’re here with Yugyeom tonight?” Bambam wonders, not used to Yugyeom having company aside from him.

“Just for a little bit. Don’t worry, I won’t intrude on your date.”

“Date? We just study,” Bambam blushes, caught off guard by Youngjae’s comment.

“Well you should call it a date, Yugyeom’ll like it.”

“I’ll like what?” Yugyeom asks, coming into view.

“This coffee Bambam so kindly brought you,” Youngjae lies, his eyes twinkling as he shoots Bambam a wink, earning an eyebrow raise from the youngest.

“Okay. Hi Bam,” he says sweetly.

“Hi,” Bambam smiles, settling down in his usual seat across from Yugyeom.

“I’ll be out of your hair in a minute,” Youngjae mentions, collecting his scattered notes into a folder.

“Don’t feel like you need to leave,” Bambam insists, glancing between the pair.

“I don’t! Yugyeom just finished editing one of my papers, that’s why I was here. I’m gonna meet Jackson tonight, so even if I wanted to stay, I can’t,” Youngjae explains.

“Okay. Well, you should stay next time,” Bambam suggests, earning a smile from Yugyeom.

“Oh, I will. I wanna get to know who’s been keeping Yugyeom on top of his studies,” Youngjae teases, ruffling Yugyeom’s hair once he’s zipped his coat and slipped his laptop into his bag.

“Get out already,” Yugyeom whines.

“I am! I’ll see you at the dorm, Gyeom. Nice meeting you again, Bambam.”

“You too!” Bambam smiles.

“I’ll text you later. Oh! Don’t forget to invite him to Jackson’s birthday!” Youngjae says to Yugyeom before leaving with a wave.

“Oh, right! Jackson’s having a birthday party next Friday. It’s not like a _party_ party but it’ll be nice. You should come with me,” Yugyeom shrugs, peeling an orange.

“Like a date?”

“...Like a date,” Yugyeom agrees, a smile blooming on his lips.

“Okay. I’ll be there,” he agrees.

-

Jackson’s party isn’t what Bambam expects. Considering the two times he’s seen Jackson, it’s been at bass-pounding, sloppy-drinking parties, he’s a bit shocked to find that the birthday party is merely a small get-together. The celebration’s in Jackson’s dorm, the older boy having been lucky enough to have kept the room designed for handicapped students for himself after his roommate transferred a week into the semester.

Having heard it was in Yugyeom’s building, Bambam agreed to meet at his dorm so that they could arrive together. _Proper date_ , and all. So the Thai boy shows up at 9, knocking a couple of times before he’s let inside by a flustered Yugyeom.

“Sorry, come in. I’m running late but I stained the shirt I was gonna wear,” he groans, shutting the door behind them once they’re inside.

“Got someone to impress?” Bambam teases, making his way to sit on of Yugyeom’s neatly done bed.

“Well, I did. But then you got here before I could change,” Yugyeom confesses. He turns back to his closet, skimming through his options.

“You don’t need to impress me,” Bambam smiles, winking when Yugyeom rolls his eyes in his direction. “I’m serious. You don’t need to. I already like you enough.”

“I-” Yugyeom blushes, “don’t have time for this, we need to go.”

“Time for what?” Bambam laughs.

“”For you being all… swoon-worthy,” he scoffs, waving his hand over Bambam’s general area.

Bambam laughs again, shaking his head at how cute the other is. He sighs in defeat, telling Yugyeom to take his time. Bambam lounges on his bed, staring up at the ceiling fan as he listens to Yugyeom rummage through his closet. The taller boy asks for his opinion a few times, scoffing and turning away when Bambam insists Yugyeom would look good in anything and everything.

Eventually though, they make their way across the building to Jackson’s dorm, Yugyeom leading them inside. Youngjae comes to greet them, but not before scolding them for being late. After a second scolding from the birthday boy, Bambam finds Mark and Jinyoung already comfortable on the ground, both leaning against Jackson’s bed frame.

“I always forget you all know each other,” Bambam sighs in greeting.

“Sadly,” Yugyeom pouts.

“Hi to you too, brats,” Mark says for both of them.

“You want something to drink, Bam?” Yugyeom asks after the Thai boy has found himself a spot next to the couple.

“Yeah, nothing too strong, please. I don't really wanna get wasted tonight. Thank you,” he smiles up at Yugyeom who nods before turning to fetch their drinks.

“Cute,” Jinyoung comments from beside him.

“He is, isn’t he?” Bambam sighs over-dramatically.

“Gross,” Mark giggles.

“Are you guys boyfriends yet? Or do you need another inspiring speech from me?” Jinyoung asks, turning to face Bambam.

“No and no thanks.”

“Why not?! You guys might as well be already,” Jinyoung shrugs.

“Who might as well be what?” Yugyeom asks, seemingly appearing out of nowhere with two wine-coolers, one of which he hands over to Bambam before sitting on the ground next to him.

“Nothing-” Bambam insists, leaning his head down to rest on Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“We were just saying that you two might as well be boyfriends already,” Mark casually informs him.

“We- what-” Yugyeom half-chokes, half-laughs.

“Ignore them, Yugyeom. They’re annoying,” Bambam whispers.

“Whatever you say,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, turning back to his boyfriend.

-

They’ve been at Jackson’s for a while now, the group hanging out with music playing in the background, some guys playing a video game Bambam has never heard about, when Yugyeom brings up the conversation from earlier. The pair had been kicked out of the video game tournament after failing badly too many times, thus leaving them to themselves. Bambam's leaning against Jackson's door, Yugyeom standing in front of him with an unsure expression on his usually happy face.

“So, about what you guys were talking about…” he starts, wringing his hands together.

“Jinyoung and Mark were just teasing,” Bambam assures him.

“No, I know, but like…”

“Tell me,” Bambam encourages him by bringing a hand to his elbow, pulling him intimately closer.

“Well, I know we haven’t really talked about _us_ , aside from saying that we like each other… but, what they said. They’re not… wrong. Right?”

“About us being boyfriends? They- oh. Do you… want to be?” Bambam asks as he realizes what Yugyeom wants to say, or not say. Bambam feels caught off guard, unprepared to have this conversation in public, at Yugyeom’s best friend’s party, of all places.

“I… well I mean, yeah,” Yugyeom shrugs, his eyes searching for any hint of rejection in the shorter boy’s.

“Really? Even after the shit I told you about my family?”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom nods quickly. Bambam laughs realizing he’d asked that out loud, earning a confused eyebrow furrow from the other.

“I didn’t mean to ask that out loud,” Bambam shakes his head, bringing his hand to Yugyeom’s waist, where he starts to rub soft circles against his loose t-shirt.

“Okay,” Yugyeom says quietly.

“So I guess this means our library dates were really dates, huh?” Bambam grins.

“Were they?” Yugyeom asks, faking confusion with a pout.

“Yes, they were.”

“Well then I guess we’ve been dating,” Yugyeom mumbles.

“I guess so. Well... I want to be your boyfriend too,” the Thai boy says, squeezing Yugyeom’s side playfully.

“Good,” Yugyeom giggles, swatting Bambam's hand away.

“So, boyfriends?” Bambam grins, feeling like he’s a 11 year old with his first crush.

“Yeah... boyfriends,” Yugyeom blushes.

-

It’s around three when Jinyoung, Mark, Youngjae, Jackson, and the younger boys are the only ones left in the spacious dorm. The rest of Jackson’s friends started to leave around two, the six boys staying behind to clean up ( _read_ : lounge around, play video games, and drink).

The youngest though, stayed true to their word, only having gotten slightly buzzed earlier, enough that by now they were practically sober. Yugyeom stands to stretch his back, announcing his and Bambam’s departure, earning a collective noise of disapproval from the older boys. Bambam smiles sheepishly, standing up with a help of his boyfriend’s hand, before wishing Jackson a happy birthday one last time.

“You don’t need a ride home? We won’t stay too long,” Mark offers Bambam.

“Um,” Bambam considers, looking to his boyfriend who sends him an eyebrow raise and a hint of a smile, “I think I’ll stay with Yugyeom tonight,” he says, earning a grin from Jinyoung.

“Youngjae?” Yugyeom asks his roommate.

“I’ll stay here. I don’t wanna get in the way of the new couple’s honeymoon,” he laughs from Jackson’s bed.

“Don't start,” Yugyeom groans, covering his face with his hands once the five other boys turn their attention on him.

“New couple? Like actually?” Jackson asks, eyeing the pair.

“We- yeah,” Yugyeom mumbles, sparing his boyfriend an apologetic look. Bambam though, is simply smiling at everyone, unaware of the merciless teasing that'll be their future.

“I see,” Jackson says, standing from his spot in front of the TV. He has a serious expresssion as he makes his way over to Bambam, Yugyeom rolling his eyes at his friend. The rest of the boys are quiet as Jackson claps a strong hand onto the Thai boy’s shoulder. Bambam lets out a nervous laughter, glancing around to the others. “I like you, Bambam. Let’s keep it that way, okay?”

“...Yeah! Of course,” Bambam stutters, ears turning red when he hears Jinyoung muffle a laugh behind Jackson.

“Are you done?” Yugyeom groans for the millionth time, shooting Jackson a look.

“Yes,” Jackson cackles, pulling both Yugyeom and Bambam into a crushing hug. “I’m happy for you guys!”

Bambam lets himself be manhandled, in turn letting out a relieved breath.

“We’re leaving now~” Yugyeom says once they’re released.

“Be safe, kids!” Jackson shouts as Yugyeom pulls a nodding Bambam out of the room.

“Why am I friends with them?” Yugyeom wonders out loud as they make their way back.

“They’re funny,” Bambam shrugs, grabbing Yugyeom’s swinging hand into his. Yugyeom looks down at their interlaced fingers before looking back up at Bambam’s bashful expression. “What? I can’t hold your hand now?”

“You can,” Yugyeom shrugs.

“Good, I want to,  _boyfriend_ ,” Bambam smirks.

“Shut up,” Yugyeom says, letting go once they reach his door, to fish his key out of his pocket.

“What? Don’t you like me calling you my boyfriend?” Bambam pouts as Yugyeom turns the key into the lock.

“I love it,” Yugyeom whispers over his shoulder, yanking a giggling Bambam inside before slamming the door shut for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started this chapter with no intention of this happening yet but then i got to editing and... here we are. boyfriends~~ :)  
> *thank you to anyone who keeps up with this. i'm sorry i've been mia with updates (i love seeing people talk about my fic but it breaks my heart to see people waiting for an update for so long T-T) but i only have 2 weeks of classes left (basically just reviewing for finals) which means i'll be back to this instead of studying haha. i kind of lost my way with this so i left it alone for a while... but now i think i know where to go with it and i think i can finish it the way it deserves.  
> im always happy to hear what you have to say.*  
> [tumblr](http://ultyugbam.tumblr.com/)


	7. I Think I'm Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been nearly 6 months and i really have no explanation aside from life and lack of motivation (and writers block), forgive me ;-;

Yugyeom and Bambam wake up to a heavy weight on their half-naked bodies. Yugyeom groans in protest and Bambam squeaks when he feels an elbow against his thigh.

“What the hell?” Yugyeom croaks out, peeling his blanket off enough to see who could possibly be waking them up this way.

“Wake up, love birds,” Youngjae grins down at them.

“Do we need to?” Bambam asks as he turns to bury his face into Yugyeom’s pillow.

“Yes! I didn’t want to wake you up when I snuck in here to change my clothes but then Yugyeom’s phone kept going off so I checked and it was Im Jaebum so I figured it might be important.”

Yugyeom squints at his screen once Youngjae hands him his phone, opting to call Jaebum back before reading his messages. He’s still half asleep when he leans over to kiss Bambam good morning, then shoving Youngjae off his lap so that he can get out of bed and take the call in the hallway.

Youngjae gets off the bed completely, allowing the Thai boy to sit up and stretch his arms above his head. He’s mid-yawn when Youngjae notices his piercing.

“Did getting that hurt?” the elder asks, eyeing Bambam’s exposed skin.

“It hurt a hell of a lot,” Bambam laughs at the memory.

“It looks cool though,” Youngjae compliments.

“Thanks,” Bambam smiles tiredly.

“I didn’t know Yugyeom was into that,” Youngjae teases.

“I don’t think he knew either,” Bambam smirks back.

“Whatever you’re talking about, please stop,” Yugyeom orders as he walks back into the room. The youngest makes his way back into bed, ignoring Bambam’s yelp of surprise when Yugyeom grabs his by the waist to cuddle him back against the pillows. Yugyeom pulls the covers over their bodies, sighing as he feels Bambam relax against him.

“Well I’m leaving,” Youngjae announces. He lets Yugyeom know he’s spending the day in the city with Jackson, Yugyeom humming in approval until Youngjae clicks the door shut.

“What was the call about?” Bambam asks after a moment of comfortable silence.

“Oh. My coworker Jaebum wanted to know if I could come in today.”

“Are you going to?”

“Yes,” Yugyeom sighs. “But I wanna stay here as long as possible.”

Bambam turns to face his boyfriend, the arms around his waist tightening as he leans in for a chaste kiss.

“You’re cute,” Bambam whispers.

“No, I’m tired,” Yugyeom counters.

They lay there for another handful of minutes, both relatively quiet until Bambam’s bladder forces him out of the small bed. Once he’s done with his business, he comes back to find Yugyeom still under his covers. The taller boy rolls over to face Bambam when he hears him padding back towards the bed. He’s got the blanket around his head, only his face peeking through.

“See! Cute. But you need to get up now or you’ll be late,” Bambam sighs.

“Fine. Where are you going?” Yugyeom asks as Bambam pulls his shirt on.

“Back to my place. I’m just gonna hang out there today since my sister said she wanted to FaceTime at some point.”

“Oh, that’s good. Right?” Yugyeom wonders.

Bambam shrugs in reply, rolling his eyes when Yugyeom pouts back. The Thai boy then reaches out to pull Yugyeom out of bed, insisting that the sooner Yugyeom gets to his job the sooner he’ll be back in bed.

Eventually, Bambam walks Yugyeom to work. They depart after a quick makeout session, Jaebum looking a mixture of amused and disgusted as he sees the blush on Yugyeom’s cheeks when he walks inside.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Yugyeom rolls his eyes as he makes his way through the store.

“Do you want me to look at you like I didn’t just see you stick your tongue down some guy’s throat?” Jaebum asks.

“Is that a problem?” Yugyeom asks defensively.

“No,” Jaebum reassures him, “I’m not exactly straight either.”

“Oh,” Yugyeom relaxes.

“Anyway, as gay as I am, I would rather not have to watch you make out with your boyfriend when I’m on the clock.”

“If you say so,” Yugyeom chuckles before walking to the backroom.

-

The rest of Bambam’s day goes by slowly. He busies himself with schoolwork and even tidies his whole apartment, when he starts to feel restless. He’s about to reach for his phone to text Yugyeom when a FaceTime call comes through. Bambam smiles when he sees it’s his sister, quickly accepting the call.

Bambam takes his phone back to his room, making himself comfortable on his bed as the connection stabilizes.

Baby’s face finally clears on the screen, Bambam sending her a wide smile when he sees she’s also in bed.

“Hello~ can you hear me okay?” she asks.

“Yeah, the connection is actually good for now,” Bambam reassures her.

They make small talk for a while, Bambam asking countless questions about his sister’s studies and how her friends have been doing. Eventually, she asks how Yugyeom is doing. Baby teases him about not having forgotten the way Bambam went on and on about the Korean boy the last time they talked.

So Bambam fights a smile when he tells her they’re officially dating.

His sister squeals in excitement, congratulating her older brother when a knock at his door interrupts his cheeky eye roll aimed at her.

“I don’t know who it could be,” he sighs, jumping off of his bed.

He pads to the door, Baby whispering in Thai that she hopes it’s the infamous Yugyeom she has yet to meet via video chat. Bambam whispers back that he wishes, too, before swinging the door open.

“Yeah, it’s not Yugyeom,” he sighs, stepping aside to let Jinyoung in.

“Who is it? Flip the screen,” his sister insists.

There’s no need though, because Jinyoung snatches the phone from Bambam’s hand.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite Bhuwakul sibling!” he grins at the camera.

Bambam grunts, shutting the door as Jinyoung makes his way to the living room with his phone. He hears Jinyoung and his sister catching up, Yugyeom being an apparent popular subject.

“Stop talking about my boyfriend,” he requests when he takes a seat next to Jinyoung on his couch. “We’ve been official for like, not even a day!”

“But you haven’t stopped talking about him for months,” Jinyoung reminds him.

“He’s not wrong,” Baby agrees with a chuckle.

Bambam rolls his eyes at them, quick to snatch his phone back from his friend. He asks him what brings him over, earning a sigh from Jinyoung and the mention that Mark had to meet with a study group today, thus leaving him with nothing much to do. Bambam lets them both know that Yugyeom, too, is busy, leaving him to himself for the day. The two boys flick a movie on, Baby yawning as she tries to stay awake while in a completely different timezone.

“Go to sleep,” Bambam tries for the nth time.

“I will soon. There’s no class tomorrow and I don’t need to take mom to the doctor so I can stay up tonight,” she reassures him.

“How’s she doing?” Jinyoung asks the both of them.

Bambam lets his sister explain to Jinyoung that their mom is alright now, better than she has been the past year. Then, she’s telling them about a family get together of sorts from last week, Bambam’s eyes flicking up when he hears Dao’s name.

“Dao was there?” he interrupts.

“Yeah… I was shocked that he came with his family. I forgot to mention it to you, but you’ve been talking so much about Yugyeom that I didn’t think it would matter.”

Jinyoung shoots him a look, like he agrees with Baby. Bambam knows it doesn’t matter, because Dao’s in his past and he’s barely thought about him since he met Yugyeom, but he can’t help but not drop the subject.

“So what happened? Did you talk to him?” he asks as casually as he can.

“He came to say hi to mom and me. Mom was fine, they talked for a little and that was it. He… came up to me later and asked about you. I told him you were still in the States studying. Then he asked if I knew when you were visiting and when I said no he asked if I would let him know when you were here. I didn’t know what to say and then he said he wants to see you, just to catch up,” she explains cautiously.

“Oh,” Bambam nods.

Less than an hour later, Bambam ends the call so that Baby can finally sleep. He plugs his phone in after sending Yugyeom a text to come by after work. Jinyoung’s watching him carefully when he sits back down on the couch.

“What?” Bambam asks.

“You okay? About the whole Dao thing, I mean.”

“Oh, come on, Jinyoung,” the Thai boy huffs.

“I’m just asking. You know you can talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Bambam reassures him.

And there’s not. Because Bambam knows that although they didn’t end on the _worst_ terms, their relationship is in the past. He’s thought about what would happen if he moved back home, what would happen if he met Dao again, and he’d wishfully thought that maybe they could start over, maybe his family would have a change of heart, or maybe Dao would. And since meeting Yugyeom, Bambam’s had more important things to think about than his past relationship.

-

It’s nearly nighttime when Yugyeom finally comes over. Bambam lets him in quickly, Yugyeom asking if he’s okay when he’s suddenly pulled into a hug.

“Missed you,” Bambam mumbles against his chest.

“I was gone for a few hours,” Yugyeom chuckles.

“Yeah but I had to spend the day with _Jinyoung._ ”

“He’s not that bad,” Yugyeom laughs, arms tightening around his boyfriend so they don’t fall backwards as he walks them to the couch. “Did you talk to your sister?”

“Mhm. I miss her. She said my mom’s doing really good.”

“Why don’t you go visit?” Yugyeom wonders when they’re seated.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Bambam teases.

“I know you miss them. And spring break is coming up,” Yugyeom says seriously.

“I’ll think about it,” Bambam mumbles before changing the subject by pulling Yugyeom down for a kiss.

 

Baby and Yugyeom convince Bambam to go home for a week.

He’d spent the day before locked in his apartment with Yugyeom, marathoning their favorite movies and eating as much junk food as they could manage (with _a lot_ of kissing in between). Yugyeom slept over, offering to drive Bambam to the airport in the morning.

The long drive had been relatively quiet, Yugyeom not sure whether to ask about the nerves he felt radiating off of Bambam.

“You okay?” he finally asks.

“Yeah. I’m just nervous. I’m always nervous to go home. I’ll have to see my brothers and- I don’t know. I guess I never know how it’ll go,” Bambam sighs.

Yugyeom hums, not knowing how to comfort his boyfriend. He opts to intertwine their fingers plant a soft kiss on Bambam’s knuckles.

 

They’ve already hauled Bambam’s heavy suitcase out Jackson’s trunk, Bambam rummaging around for his passport, when Yugyeom says “I’ll miss you.”

Bambam grins up at him, loving that Yugyeom still blushes just as much as he did the first night they met.

“I’m gonna miss you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was in my docs for months, i apologize if there are any errors and also because it's so short.  
> it's meant a lot that ppl still give me love on this unintentionally abandoned fic, so thank you. i've picked it back up, i hope i'm able to stick to it!  
> pls talk to me about this if you'd like!  
> [tumblr](https://ultyugbam.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/bfsyugbam)


End file.
